eternalcrusadefandomcom-20200223-history
Arkhona
Arkhona.png|Arkhona Segmentum_obscurus.jpg|Segmentum Obscurus newsletter_vision_env01.jpg|Sneak Peak from the "Visions of Arkhona" Newsletter. newsletter_vision_env03.jpg|Sneak Peak from the "Visions of Arkhona" Newsletter. main_bg.jpg|View from the battlefield. Background image of Eternal Crusade forums. Newsletter vision starmap.jpg|Planetary System Kharon before being changed to a Binary star system. newsletter_katie_lands.jpg|Concept Art shown in the "A word from your new Community Manager" newsletter. Arkhona2.png|Shot of Arkhona hinting at 3 Moons and an asteroid belt of debris. "Eternal Crusade Official Website"Arkhona is the official name for the contested planet each faction is attempting to control in Eternal Crusade. Dan "Hi Red Thirst! Steven Lumpkin, Lead Level Designer, here to answer some of your questions about Warhammer 40,000: Eternal Crusade!" RedThirst.co.uk, 10/05/2014This world was founded and built by the Imperium, so it's been an Imperial planet, but that has not always been the case. Barbe, Ghislain "Vision of Arkhona" Eternal Crusade Newsletter, 16/05/2014This is a scarred planet, with lots of now abandoned old imperial structures and more recent fortifications established by newcomers. Gameplay and screenshots that have been shown so far suggest terrain is rugged, possessing features such as a mountain top outpost worth defending from attack. Based on what is known of the story so far, Tyranids already have a significant foothold on the planet, as do the four chapters of Space Marines. "Stories" Eternal Crusade WebsiteThe Kharon system is located in the galactic northern marches of Segmentum Obscurus, in the dead centre of a void of systems – right on the edge of Imperial space. It is a binary star system, consisting of two suns locked in orbit. The primary star is Kharon Primus, and its smaller, orbiting companion is Kharon Secondus. The fifth planet in the system, Arkhona, is a former Imperial world dating back tens of thousands of years. Although mankind at one time stretched across all its continents, when representatives from the Ordo Xenos arrived recently they found that the entire population had been destroyed. Barbe, Ghislain "Vision of Arkhona" Eternal Crusade Newsletter, 16/05/2014This planet was once home to an extinct Xenos species, but those were swept away during the Great Crusade. The Imperium established itself on the planet but the world was plagued with disasters upon disasters (some being closely tied to the storyline). Recently, in the wake of the devastating series of earthquakes, Tyranids have appeared literally out of nowhere, without a hive-fleet in sight and spread quickly, killing all they meet. By the time the forces of the Imperium arrived, the planet’s human population had been completely eradicated. For some reason, others factions are now also drawn to this obscure backwater rock; Chaos Space Marines, Eldar and Orks. Blanchard, Ryan "Warhammer 40,000: Eternal Crusade Ushers MMOs Onto The Future Battlefield" GameRant.com, 12/06/2014It's been confirmed that the planet will be comprised of 40 of territories, with each continent contaning an certain number of these territories. Unsorted Facts *The Greek word Archon means "to rule", there are also a few cities around the world with the name Arkhona (Pakistan), or Arkona (Ontario), named after Cape Arkona (Germany). *The Kharon System is believed to be named after Miguel Caron, the development team's head of studio. *The development team is "trying to get as many original biomes to give the same diversity in environments that they aim at in characters" Barbe, Ghislain "Vision of Arkhona" Eternal Crusade Newsletter, 16/05/2014. *On the topic of environments, Steven Lumpkin had this to say: "Snow, wastes, deserts, badlands- definitely. Jungles, I'd really like to do. Cities, we need to evaluate what the impact on the battles would be, but I'd like to have them. Day/night cycles, definitely. Weather, we hope to have. Seasons.... that's unlikely, unfortunately" Lumpkin, Steven "Quesdex Answates" Eternal Crusade Forums, 22/10/2013. Sources Category:Story